


Cookie Thief

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, Salinas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: When is an appropriate time to start listening to Christmas music? Jason and Tommy have different ideas on that subject. And Jason's a Cookie Thief.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cookie Thief

Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin, Good Tidings for Christmas...'

A grown came from the kitchen doorway and Tommy Oliver looked up from the cookies that he was making.

His fiance Jason Scott was standing leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed with a pinch look on his face.

"What's the matter Jace? don't you like Christmas music?" The dark-haired man ask teasingly.

Another grown.

"You know I like Christmas music, but we haven't even had Thanksgiving dinner yet." he said, as he entered the kitchen and putting on his red and gold oven mitt and checking the turkey that they were having that night for dinner.

  
Tommy smiled as he used his spoon to scoop a little icing onto his cookie. "Jace dear it's never too early for Christmas music."

Jason who had jest tooken off the oven mitt and washed his hands after basting the turkey turned and snuck up on his fiance, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man he laughed as Tommy scoffed as Jason reached over him and snatched up one of the already made and iced cookies.

"JASON!" Tommy yelled and whipped around smacking the back of Jason's hand with an extra spoon he had on the counter.

"Don't touch my cookies." Tommy scowled and waved his spoon at the other man. Jason laughed.

Jason couldn't help himself he leaned towards his fiance wrapping his arms around Tommy's neck, threading his fingers through Tommy's dark hair and giving his love A kiss. after a few minutes he stepped back giving Tommy another Quick Pick before reaching over Tommy and grabbing another cookie before hightailing it out of the kitchen, laughing the entire way.


End file.
